yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Yu-Gi-Oh! GX - Episode 148
"Conquering the Past, Part 3", known as "The Ultimate Dragon Showdown! Cyber End VS Rainbow Dark" in the Japanese version, is the one hundred and forty-eighth episode of the Yu-Gi-Oh! GX anime. It first aired in Japan on August 15, 2007 and in the US on June 14, 2008. Summary Zane Truesdale's Duel with the Yubel-possessed Jesse Anderson continues, with Jesse saving the rest of his Life Points with "Rainbow Path". Jesse then summons the "Rainbow Dark Dragon" since all 7 of his Advanced Crystal Beasts are either on the field or in his Graveyard. Rainbow Dark Dragons brings Zane down to a measly 200 Life Points. Zane and Jesse keep bringing various counters to each other's moves. Zane comments that he spent his life dueling across the world, and realised that even though he achieved victory, he had completely forgotten the importance of having fun. He intends to make this final Duel the best one he ever had, regardless of the result. Eventually, he decides that that he'll win to free Jesse from Yubel's control, planning to drag Yubel with him when he dies. However, Jesse has one last counter up his sleeve, and though Zane Summons "Cyber End Dragon" with 16,000 attack points, he loses due to the effect of "Power Bond". As his Life Points reach zero, his heart stops. Yubel comments that it didn't expect to use so much power in that one Duel, but tells Jaden that they will Duel when the time comes, retreating for now. As Zane fades away, he tells Jaden that he's no longer a kid (In the English version, tells his brother that he will always be proud of him). Featured Duel: Zane Truesdale vs. Jesse Anderson Duel continues from the previous episode. Turn 4: Zane The second "Cyber Dragon" has just attacked directly. Jesse activates his face-down "Rainbow Path" to send "Advanced Crystal Beast Ruby Carbuncle" from his Spell & Trap Card Zone to the Graveyard and negate the attack as well as add "Rainbow Dark Dragon" from his Deck to his hand. Turn 5: Jesse Jesse draws. Since there are 7 differently named "Advanced Crystal Beast" monsters on Jesse's field and/or Graveyard he Special Summons "Rainbow Dark Dragon" (4000/0) in Attack Position.In the TCG/''OCG'', "Rainbow Dark Dragon" cannot be Special Summoned unless 7 differently named DARK monsters are removed from play from your Graveyard. "Rainbow Dark Dragon" attacks "Cyber Barrier Dragon". Zane attempts to activate the effect of "Cyber Barrier Dragon" to negate the effect, but due to the last effect of "Advanced Dark", the effects of "Cyber Barrier Dragon" are negated due to "Rainbow Dark Dragon" attacking it. "Rainbow Dark Dragon" then destroys "Cyber Barrier Dragon" (Zane 3400 → 200). Jesse Sets a card. Turn 6: Zane Zane draws "Photon Generator Unit" and subsequently activates it to Tribute two "Cyber Dragons" and Special Summon "Cyber Laser Dragon" (2400/1800) in Attack Position. Zane then activates the effect of "Cyber Laser Dragon" effect to destroy "Rainbow Dark Dragon" (as its ATK is higher than the ATK of "Cyber Laser Dragon"), but Jesse activates the last effect of "Rainbow Dark Dragon" to send "Advanced Crystal Beast Amethyst Cat" from his Spell & Trap Card Zone to the Graveyard and prevent its destruction.In the TCG/''OCG'', "Rainbow Dark Dragon" does not possess effects that prevent it from being destroyed. Zane Sets a card. Turn 7: Jesse Jesse draws. "Rainbow Dark Dragon" attacks "Cyber Laser Dragon", but Zane activates his face-down "Cybernetic Hidden Technology" and activates the latter's effect to Tribute "Cyber Laser Dragon", destroy "Rainbow Dark Dragon", and end the Battle Phase.In the TCG/''OCG'', "Cybernetic Hidden Technology" can only be activated by Tributing "Cyber Dragon" or a Fusion Monster that lists "Cyber Dragon" as a Fusion Material Monster, so "Cyber Laser Dragon" would not be a valid target. Jesse then activates the last effect of "Rainbow Dark Dragon" to send "Advanced Crystal Beast Sapphire Pegasus" from his Spell & Trap Card Zone to the Graveyard and prevent its destruction.In the TCG/''OCG'', "Rainbow Dark Dragon" does not possess effects that prevent it from being destroyed. Jesse then Sets a card. Turn 8: Zane Zane draws "Cyber Valley" and subsequently Normal Summons it (0/0) in Attack Position. Zane then activates the second effect of "Cyber Valley" to remove it and "Cybernetic Hidden Technology" from play and draw two cards ("Overload Fusion" and "Dimension Explosion").In the TCG/OCG, the second effect of "Cyber Valley" can be activated by removing it and another monster from play, not it and any other card. Zane then activates "Overload Fusion" to remove from play his three "Cyber Dragons", his "Cyber Laser Dragon", and his "Cyber Barrier Dragon" from his Graveyard in order to Fusion Summon "Chimeratech Fortress Dragon" (0/0) in Attack Position.In the TCG/''OCG'', the Fusion Material Monsters for "Chimeratech Fortress Dragon" must be sent from the field, and a Fusion card is not necessary. Due to the third effect of "Chimeratech Fortress Dragon", it gains one attack for each Fusion Material Monster used for its Fusion Summon and Zane used five monsters for "Chimeratech Fortress Dragon's" Fusion Summon. "Chimeratech Fortress Dragon" attacks "Rainbow Dark Dragon" four times. Due to the second effect of "Chimeratech Fortress Dragon", damage calculation is not applied during any of the attacks. The fourth effect of "Chimeratech Fortress Dragon" then activates four times, inflicting 1600 damage to Jesse (400 for each attack "Chimeratech Fortress Dragon" made) (Jesse 1900 → 1500 → 1100 → 700 → 300).In the TCG/''OCG'', "Chimeratech Fortress Dragon" gains 1000 ATK for each monster used as a Fusion Material, but does not have effects that allow for multiple attacks, prevent Battle Damage, or inflict Effect Damage. Jesse then activates his face-down "Rainbow Life" to discard "Amber Crystal Circle" to negate all effect damage he took this turn prior to this card's activation and gain Life Points equal to the negated amount (Jesse 300 → 1900 → 3500). "Chimeratech Fortress Dragon" attacks "Rainbow Dark Dragon" again, but damage calculation is once again not applied. The last effect of "Chimeratech Fortress Dragon" then activates (Jesse 3500 → 3100).In the OCG/TCG, the effects of "Rainbow Life" remain in effect until the end of the turn it is activated. Zane Sets a card. Turn 9: Jesse Jesse draws. "Rainbow Dark Dragon" attacks "Chimeratech Fortress Dragon", but Zane activates his face-down "Dimension Explosion" to return "Chimeratech Fortress Dragon" to his Fusion Deck and Special Summon "Cyber Valley" (0/0) and three "Cyber Dragons" (2100/1600 for each) from his Removed from Play Zone in Attack Position.In the TCG/''OCG'', "Dimension Explosion" can only Special Summon 2 monsters per player, not as many as possible. Zane then activates the first effect of "Cyber Valley" to remove the latter from play, draw one card ("Cybernetic Zone"), and end Jesse's Battle Phase.In the TCG/''OCG'', this effect of "Cyber Valley" can only activate if it is attacked by an opponent's monster. Turn 10: Zane Zane draws "Power Bond", and subsequently activates it to fuse his three "Cyber Dragons" together and Fusion Summon "Cyber End Dragon" (4000/2800) in Attack Position. Due to the second effect of "Power Bond", the ATK of "Cyber End Dragon" is doubled ("Cyber End Dragon": 4000 → 8000/2800), but Zane will take damage equal to the original ATK of "Cyber End Dragon" during his End Phase. "Cyber End Dragon" attacks "Rainbow Dark Dragon", but Jesse activates his face-down "Counter Gem" to send the latter to the Graveyard, take "Advanced Crystal Beast Ruby Carbuncle", "Advanced Crystal Beast Amethyst Cat", "Advanced Crystal Beast Emerald Tortoise", "Advanced Crystal Beast Sapphire Pegasus", and "Advanced Crystal Beast Topaz Tiger" from his Graveyard and place them in his Spell & Trap Card Zone as Continuous Spell Cards.In the OCG/TCG, "Crystal Counter" requires you to send at least 2 Spell/Traps in your Spell & Trap Card Zone to the Graveyard to activate its effect; also, only 4 "Crystal Beast" monsters would be able to be placed in the Spell & Trap Card Zone, as "Crystal Counter" remains on the field until it resolves. Jesse then activates the last effect of "Rainbow Dark Dragon" to send all "Advanced Crystal Beast" monsters from his Spell & Trap Card Zone to the Graveyard and increase the ATK of "Rainbow Dark Dragon" by 1000 for each monster sent to the Graveyard this way ("Rainbow Dark Dragon": 4000 → 9000/0).In the OCG/TCG, "Rainbow Dark Dragon's" ATK-gaining effects are very different: All other DARK monsters besides itself are banished from your side of the field and your Graveyard, and "Rainbow Dark Dragon" gains 500 ATK per banished monster. Zane activates "Cybernetic Zone" to remove "Cyber End Dragon" from play. On Zane's End Phase, the second effect of "Cybernetic Zone" returns "Cyber End Dragon" in Attack Position with its ATK doubled (8000 → 16000/2800). The final effect of "Power Bond" activates (Zane 200 → 0). Mistakes In the US version, when Zane's life points drop to 200, the meter goes down, then back up, then down again. Featured cards The following cards appeared in this episode. Cards in italics debuted here. Notes